


Call Next Time

by Saelem



Series: Ereri/Riren Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, sinsinsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelem/pseuds/Saelem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is horny, very horny, and decides to begin without Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I seriously cannot believe I just wrote this but, then again I can. I hope you like it!

Eren looked at himself, bent over, lust stricken, and vulnerable. The mirror behind him allowed him to see his own fragile body, though he wished it was not just the mirror watching him, but a certain onyx haired man. He began rubbing his cock, hand moving up his own hardened shaft, giving the occasional tug at his sensitive balls. "Hah...Levi m-more." He envisioned his lover's lips around his stiff member as he teased the tip.

The door to their apartment was opening, unbeknownst to Eren, the certain male he was fantasizing about was putting his keys down on white marble table in their kitchen and making his way to the opened door of the couple's shared bedroom.

Levi looked in the ivory room, only to find Eren, a moaning mess trembling on the floor with his fingers in his cherry hole up to the his knuckles, pumping the two digits in and out with quick movements while his hand lazily stroked his hard cock as he moaned for the other man, unaware that he was in the room with him. "Ah fuck Levi shit..right there. Don't stop, please daddy harder."

Levi's eyes widened at what he just heard Eren say, daddy? He felt his member harden in his black slacks, he reached down and began palming himself through the material, listening to boy moan and speak lewd things as he finger fucked his tight hole.

"You're going to make me cum daddy, fuck my slutty ass harder."

Levi began walking over to his dirty lover and started groping his sun-kissed globes. Eren's eyes got huge as he turned around to be met with lust filled silver eyes. His eyes soon sized down as they became glassed over as they once were when he first started playing with himself. Stopping his movements he continued to gaze into Levi's piercing eyes when Levi decided to break the silence. "So my dirty boy wants his daddy to fuck his slutty hole?" He continued massage Eren's firm ass with a smirk, "Yes I want your hard cock in my needy hole, see how bad it wants you." With that Eren snaked around his other hand and pulled his twitching opening apart with his index fingers on both hands, revealing his gaping hole, that was dripping with lube.

Levi's member throbbed in his pants, "Well we'll have to do something about that won't we?" With his words he removed Eren's hands and began rubbing the puckered ring of muscle with his finger. He started placing kisses the winking flesh, then he slowly began licking at it. Eren's soft mewls filled the room, nothing like the prominent moans he was making earlier, which was definitely something the shorter man wanted to hear.

Levi soon began sticking his tongue in out of the hole, teasing his insides with the soft muscle. Quickly his entire mouth was encasing the sensitive area, as he did everything he could with his tongue and mouth. All while Eren was going crazy, wriggling his ass on Levi's face."Oh fuck yes Levi, eat my fucking ass, it feels so good." Levi smirked to himself finishing up his work, pulling away he gave the boy's ass a hard slap, in response he got a loud moan of pained pleasure.

Levi stood up again and started unbuckling his pants knowing that he couldn't wait any longer, he threw them somewhere across the room not caring where they went, doing the same with his button-up once he got it off as well. He bent down and picked up his sexy lover bridal style, and walked him over to their king-sized bed and placed him on it.

Levi laid down, knowing that the boy had already finger-fucked himself and in no way needed to be prepped. Levi looked to Eren, who was currently crawling on top of him. "Baby come ride daddy's cock." Before he could even finish speaking Eren was already straddling him and was lowering himself on Levi's pulsing erection, sliding all nine inches into his tight heat, painfully slow. "Fuck." Levi let out in a pant, as he struggled not to buck his hips as Eren fully seated himself on his dick.

"Your cock feels so good inside of me." Eren breathed out. He began slowly rising and falling on Levi's thick cock, letting out lust filled moans with each time he lowered his hips. He soon began picking up the speed, bouncing on Levi, making the man below him groan with pleasure. Pleasure that was taking him over, "Fuck Eren you're so tight."

Levi soon began thrusting his hips to meet Eren's ass, aiming to hit that spot that would make Eren go crazy. Sure enough he found it, "Oh fuck Levi, god yes!" Eren screamed out as he rolled his eyes to the back of his skull to caught up in pleasure to meet Levi's thrusts.

Levi got sick of the not-so quick pace and grabbed his partner's hips and flipped him over. Eren quickly realized what was happening and lifted his legs and placed them over Levi's shoulders as the man above him began entering his tight heat once again.

Eren was lost in bliss to barely even care about the change in positions, Levi's name constantly on his lips with other jumbles of words that were barely coherent.

"Levi please don't stop plea- Oh god Levi there!"

Eren moaned into the mattress when Levi managed to nail that special spot inside of him with his cock, continuing to pound him into oblivion.

"Eren, god how are you still so tight?"

Eren couldn't respond, he had lost it. All of sanity was draining, everything was filled with indescribable pleasure. He was nearly at the point of crying from the intensity, "My little slut likes getting his ass fucked doesn't he?" Levi growled out, clearly overwhelmed with pleasure as well. It did not take long for Eren's response, no not at all "Yes daddy! I love it when you fuck me, I can feel your cock so deep in my belly!" Eren was shocked with himself, that he actually formed a sentence, but his shock was soon forgotten as Levi continued to destroy his hole.

Then he felt it. A warm heat in his lower abdomen, he was about to cum. Just as his thoughts continued, Levi snaked his hand around Eren and began pumping the younger man's dripping erection with his hand. "Le-Levi too much, I-I can't take it, I'm cumming, oh fuck!" With his cock began shooting warm thick ribbons of semen on the mattress and bedspread below him. Levi continued to jerk at his cock, until the last spurt of cum shot out. Eren's warmth tightened around him, sending waves of pleasure through Levi's body.

Eren was drooling, tongue out of his mouth and eyes in the back of his head, Levi continued to pound into him, quickening his speed with every thrust of his hips. Levi felt himself beginning to release into the younger, feeling up Eren's lower belly with heat. "Shit baby I'm cumming inside of you." Levi continued to pistion in and out of Eren riding out his orgasm. "Daddy my belly is so full of your hot cum, mmmmm." Levi's cock throbbed as he shot out the last of his milk in Eren.

Levi collapsed on Eren completely spent, Eren's deep breathing was very audible, the afterglow still lingering. Levi finally pulled out of Eren, then spoke up, "Next time call me."

"Oh I plan on it." Eren said with smirk.

"I love you shitty brat."

"I love you too, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Haha, really thanks for reading. This is the first time I've ever written smut, and I know it needs work, but I definitely plan on writing more, maybe even multi-chaptered fanfiction! Either way, thank you so much for reading, check out my page every now and then. It really means a lot! 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT


End file.
